Awkward Experience
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: While in the Sunny's storage room, Nami happens to overhear some rather... awkwardly intimate activities. ZoroXSanji. yaoi. COMPLETE.


"Sanji-kuuuuuuuun?" Nami sang as she entered the galley of the Sunny-go. "Sanji-kun! I need some of that spice we bought at the last island! I want to make a scented soap and-" Nami stopped in the currently empty galley. "Sanji-kun?"

The navigator checked all the cabinets and storages for a sign of the overly affectionate chef, but no sign of him. Usually when she as much as inhaled around him, he'd come running to her assistance. She shrugged slightly, it was refreshing to be left alone for a change, sure it would have been nice if he had found the spices for her, but she was not above looking for them herself.

As she entered the smaller storage of the Sunny, where the spices were kept, the orange haired woman relaxed against the shelves, taking her time to pick out the freshest spices. She was in the middle of choosing between lavender and some exotic, banana scented spice, when the doors to the galley crept open. The sound the hinges made was all too familiar to Nami, this was the sound the doors made when they were being sneakily opened, it was as close to soundless the solid wood door managed.

Figuring it was her captain attempting to sneak some snacks, the navigator giggled to herself, covering her mouth with her hand to stop her laughter. She'd catch him red-handed, and then bestow her navigator punishment on him. He'd have no chance of denying it this time. Nami was having problem making sure her giggles weren't heard.

After a little while of careful listening, the orange haired woman got tired of waiting, Luffy clearly wasn't coming in here. Deciding on the lavender, the woman snuck the other jar back on the shelf, entering the main storage.

"There's no one else in here idiot, I told you, the galley is empty." Sanji's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Nami was about to correct him, when she heard a surprising rumble.

"Good."

Nami's hand froze on the doorknob. Zoro was in here too? What could the two of them be doing in here? Nami's brilliant mind darted from one explanation to another.

Sanji was teaching Zoro how to cook? Nah.

Sanji needed something extremely heavy moved? Nah.

The two of them were trying to get along better so they could stop fighting all the time?

Nami swallowed hard, That's it! They HAD been a bit more friendly for the last few months. She had to fight a smile, she was so proud of them, acting like grown-ups and trying to settle down their petty arguments with a decent conversation and-

"At least take off your shirt Marimo, I'm not going to be the only one topless in here."

Nami paused for a moment. Topless? Why would Sanji take off his shirt? There was some minor shuffling from the other side of the door, and then something that sounded like swords clattered against a wall. Zoro was taking off his swords, that was good at least. Nami's brow furrowed in confusion.

The other side of the door became silent for a few breaths , if they were arm wrestling or something to get their frustrations out, she didn't want to interrupt. Listening intensely for a few moments, Nami's blood ran cold by a sudden moan from the other side. Was that SANJI-KUN? Nami was freaking out, it can't be that Zoro had managed to hurt the cook somehow? What if he was being controlled or something? That had happened before, or something similar at least.

When a second hushed moan reached her position, Nami slid down the side of the door. Almost frantic with worry she took a peek out of the keyhole. Her eyes widened to twice their original size when she saw Zoro sitting in his normal seat, with Sanji sitting on top of the dinner table, green hair tickling the bottom of his jaw. Nami stared wide eyed, as far as she could see, Zoro was attempting to eat Sanji's neck and collarbone.

A second hiss from Sanji made Nami avert her eyes, it sounded so sexual and encouraging. The navigator bit her bottom lip as she took another glance at the keyhole. She had never thought about her crewmates in a sexual context, not even Sanji, who fawned over her every day. She enjoyed the attention, but to her, the members of this crew could just as well be her family.

With a small breath, Nami took another look through the small hole in the door. Apparently, Zoro and Sanji didn't think the same way.

"Z-Zoro... you bastard, don't leave a mark on me..." The cook complained in a tone that Nami would have associated with extreme pleasure rather than annoyance. "At least leave them where I can hide them from the others idiot..." The hushed panting of the blond was barely audible through the door, Nami could see Sanji's nails raking up Zoro's back as the swordsman was, apparently, doing something she couldn't see to Sanji's chest.

Nami felt shiver run up her back when she heard a strangled noise from Zoro's throat. It was more like a growl than a groan. The orange haired woman got down on her knees to try to get a better view, the swordsman was growling into the base of the cook's neck. It was the most animalistic sound she had ever heard from a human, and from the way Sanji's back arched and his breathing got sharper, he agreed. He clearly liked it as well.

"Cook..." The tone of voice was much more affectionate than what Nami was used to. "Take off the pants."

Nami's heart jumped in her chest. WHAT? She backed away from the door, surely a secret make out session she could handle, but what was going to happen next? She worriedly looked around for a window. She couldn't enter the galley now, Sanji would probably lose his mind with embarrassment and then Nami had to tell them why she didn't leave the storage sooner.

Good question. Why HADN'T she left the galley sooner? Nami only managed to ponder this for a second, before the sound of Sanji's belt and pants falling on the floor seemed to rattle her entire body. What was about to happen? Nami's stomach tightened and for some reason she could feel her mouth drying.

She had to know. After all, if the two of them did something that would destroy their nakama-ship, it was everyone's business.

This was justifiable. Right?

Right?

Nami inhaled deep before she took another look at the men on the other side of the door. She had to grab her mouth and bite her tongue to stop herself from gasping in shock.

Sanji lay back on the table, propped up on one elbow, his other hand buried in Zoro's hair. The green hair that tickled the bottom of Sanji's stomach as it moved up and down, gold earrings disappearing with a glimmer down between Sanji's thighs with regular intervals.

Nami felt a sudden rock in her stomach, what was going on...What the fuck was going on? Actually, _no_, she worried that a FUCK was exactly what WAS going on.

"Ahhh... Zoro..." Sanji's voice was loaded with arousal when it caught Nami's ears, she had never seen him like this before. His back slightly arched, his eyes half lidded with ecstasy, and his teeth gritted as he hissed pleasurably. Even if she didn't feel sexually attracted to the cook, she couldn't deny that this, overly sensual side of Sanji was very sexy.

In fact, the need and delight in his voice was highly attractive and judging by Zoro's tight grip on Sanji's thighs and the smirk she saw when Zoro's mouth surfaced up Sanji's length, the swordsman agreed with her completely.

Nami had never seen a man receive a blowjob, and thus didn't know what the standard facial expressions the receiver had or the time one usually took. Judging from Sanji's frantic pulling at the green hair and the grunts coming from both men, Zoro wasn't bad at all.

"Ah... shit Zoro..."

_Not-_

"Your mouth... do you... ever get tired...-_oh-god-yesss_"

_Bad-_

"Coming... gonna..."

_At-_

"Ahhhh... Z-Zoro!"

_ All-_

Slumping down to the floor dumbstruck on the other side of the door, Nami swallowed hard just seconds after Zoro. She just saw something she probably shouldn't have.

It figured that Zoro was good at that, after all, if he could FIGHT and KILL people with a sword in his mouth, his mouth must be good for something like this. Nami desperately tried to get the mental image out of her head, pondering things like this was not going to help her do that.

Well, at least they were done now, she could leave soon enough. There was some clattering and sound of fabric on the other side of the door, in her relief, Nami took a look to see if they already left.

-It didn't seem like she was about to be able to leave anytime soon. Zoro's pants had been added to the pile and there was a massive bulge in his green boxers.

Nami stared. She couldn't help it.

She had never even thought about it, but there was such a contrast between the two men. Zoro was so tanned compared to Sanji's flawless white skin. Nami observed it with some envy. It was possible that Sanji had better skin than she did, or maybe it just looked so perfect when it was covered in a small layer of sweat and had Zoro's fingers sinking into it.

As a woman who had never really thought about these things involving two men, the navigator was not sure what was about to happen when Zoro softly slid two fingers into Sanji's mouth. When he told him to suck however, she just assumed that the blond was going to return the swordsman the oral favor he just received.

So it did confuse her quite a bit when those soaked fingers were removed from Sanji's mouth, and slid between his legs.

_What could he possibly be doing with the fing- _Then Sanji's back arched pleasurably and he moaned through grit teeth.

"Fuck... Be more gentle you Neanderthal-"

"Shut up cook, it's your fault for being so tight."

"The only reason I'm so tight is because... NH..."

"Because you're close?" The swordsman trailed his tongue up the stomach and chest of the other man. "I can FEEL that you are close cook..." a small jerk of his hand and the cook clutched the tabletop as he tossed back his head in ecstasy.

"Hnnn... don't piss me off Marimo, just fucking hurry it up..." Nami could see that familiar twitch of relaxation in Sanji's eyes that she had only associated with Sanji as he was smoking. It seems like his body was relaxing as well, because both men grunted in approval.

Nami had realized what was about to happen, she was smart and streetwise, but that hadn't prepared her for seeing Zoro discard his boxers and slick himself up. Eyes going wide, she grabbed both hands over her mouth as she saw the erection disappear into Sanji. She was amazed that it fit in there... Blood rushed to her head, making her feel light headed, she shouldn't be here. Was there honestly NO window? _Oh god they are making sounds._

Nami backed away from the door, she felt so warm, her head was light, she was so embarrassed and yet not shocked at all. She didn't want to look out there again, if they found out she had been listening all this time, she'd die from embarrassment. Not that they seemed to be able to notice anything around them right now.

Nami could hear the table scraping the floor.

That table was SOLID OAK.

SOLID. OAK.

BIG ENOUGH TO SIT 9 PEOPLE AND ALL OF SANJI'S FOOD.

It was probably heavier than both her and Robin combined twice over. The thuds got louder and so did their voices. Nami covered her ears, the groans and grunts were embarrassing enough, but to her mortification and slight despair, as the volume grew, her ears couldn't block their voices out anymore.

"Ah... HARDER... Yes... RIGHT there..."

"cook... Tight... so TIGHT..."

Nami stuck her fingers into her ears. She did NOT want to hear this, or she SHOULD not want to hear this. But at the same time, there was something about the constant thuds that echoed in her brain.

After what seemed like an eternity of grunts and groans, Nami could hear the almost violent thuds of furniture get erratic, almost animalistically frantic. At this point, both men were practically howling with pleasure.

"ZORO. ZORO. AH. FUCK. YES." Sanji's breathless half stifled screams were going to haunt Nami forever after this one, but not as bad as Zoro's uncharacteristically sex-drained guttural voice.

"Cook... tight... yessss... it's good... I'm going to…"

Nami hurried as much as she dared, holding her ears and diving into the spice storage. Trying her best to ignore the erotic sounds coming from the kitchen _without_ shouting -_"LALALALALAAL I CAN'T HEAR YOU COMING"-_. It was hard, this entire thing was going to give her nightmares, or wet dreams. maybe both. Wet nightmares sounded horrible though. Scrambling in awkwardness the navigator closed the door and plastered herself to the wall.

Slowly the thuds and scraping of furniture slowed down until it died out. Not wanting to blow her cover and walk in on the men in the afterglow, she decided to wait for a bit in the spice storage. It was tight and she shifted uncomfortably, trying to dislodge a jar of chili pepper from her ribcage, when the bottle fell on the floor with a loud clatter.

Her breath was caught in her throat. The distorted voices of the two men stopped instantly and a set of heavy footsteps closed in on her. Nami felt cornered, like a mouse. Zoro slammed open the storage door, Nami could see him enter and look around.

"You think someone's there?" Sanji seemed to strain from the other room. Zoro frowned as he looked around, Nami could SEE him through the small circular window to the spice storage. His jaw set tight in embarrassment, ears flushed and red claw marks down the back of his shoulder blades.

Nami could see the swordsman turn around, all he had to do was glance through the window, and he'd see her. She would never live this down, she felt her eyes water with burning embarrassment.

Suddenly, behind Zoro's head, a hand sprouted from the wall, flicking over a bottle. Nami stared in shock as the bottle fell down from the shelf and shattering on the floor. Robin?!

Zoro turned around, looking at the broken bottle. "Oi, cook. I think there could be a mouse in the storage…" Zoro said as he returned to the kitchen. Nami exhaled in relief, Robin just saved her decency, and probably her relationship with both men.

"Watch your mouth Shitty swordsman! There's no mice in my food storage." Sanji's tone was back to its familiar hostility. "Since you are over there, get me my clothes, my cigarettes are in my jacket."

A few minutes of hostile pillow talk later, Nami heard the galley door open and close. She was about to exit the spice storage, when Robin's arm held her still, covering her mouth as the galley doors sprung open again and Sanji brushed into the storage to get another packet of cigarettes.

After the cook left, without even a glance in her direction, Robin's hand let her mouth go, and the one that had been holding her arm still, gave her the thumbs up. Without a seconds hesitation, Nami darted for the door, forgetting her spice and hid inside the tangerine grove to try to get the smell of chili out of her clothes.

A few hours later, Nami was sitting next to Robin on the deck of the sunny. To her relief, Robin hadn't said a word about the uncomfortable adventure of the day, and didn't seem to be planning on it.

"Nami-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

Nami looked up at the blond who twirled to her.

"Robin-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaan~"

Robin looked up, smile curling her lips.

As Sanji attempted to flatter them, offering them desserts and talking overly dramatically about the weather and how lucky he was to travel with the two most beautiful women on the grand line, Nami couldn't help but sport the same mysterious smile as Robin did.

END.

**A/N Thank you for reading this all the way through! I just wanted to play around with some "indirect" yaoi. Hope you liked it!


End file.
